Cereal and Cartoons
by CuriousAndStupid
Summary: It's just another regular morning. The sun peaking over the horizon, the television turned up all the way, and bowls of cereal perched in their laps; yep, just another regular, perfect morning.


The two women sat, in the early hours of the morning, watching the sun crest the hill as they ate their cereal in comfortable silence. When the sun had fully risen, and their shared lounge was drenched in the light of the morning, the TV was switched on and the exaggerated audio and neon colours of Sunday morning cartoons filled the room. Both sat, cross-legged, with their back against the sofa and bowls cupped in their hands. The brunette glanced over at the taller woman's bowl, her nose quickly upturning in disgust.

"I don't know how you can eat those," She mumbled, depositing another load of Fruit Loops into her mouth.

"Excuse me, Shreddies are very high in fibre, Waverly." Nicole, the redhead, replied indignantly, her glare directing towards the girl beside her who sat in fleece shorts and a shirt which may or may not have depicted a rainbow unicorn flying over the moon. Damn her and her adorable pyjamas.

"Yeah. It's also like eating cardboard." Waverly shot back, her spoon pointing accusingly at Nicole, "And I know you sneak bowls of my cereal at night when you think I'm asleep."

"What!? I would do no such thing. There's no way I'd put any of that… trash in my body."

"Yeah, sure, Nic. Whatever you say." The brunette rolled her eyes. At this, the baggy-shirt clad girl turned, setting her bowl on the coffee table in front of them, and set her glare on the other girl.

"You calling me a liar?"

Waverly copied her actions, her own challenging smirk turning on the redhead,

"So what if I am?"

Before she could react, Nicole surged forward and pinned Waverly, her hands coming to tickle at her sides until the woman beneath her was a spluttering, giggling mess.

"N-Nicole! Nicole let me go!"

"Say Shreddies are better!" The ginger ordered, a grin she couldn't help breaking out onto her face.

"Never!"

"Then face my _wrath_!" Nicole doubled down on her efforts, despite Waverly's attempts at resisting and crawling away, and surrender was inevitable.

"Okay! Okay! Shreddies are better!" The brunette admitted, her giggles subsiding as Nicole triumphantly crawled off her. She was met, when they were both back upright, with a light punch to the arm.

"Asshole." Waverly mumbled, but the grin on her face showed that she didn't really mind.

They settled back into their own relaxed rhythm for the next hour, laughing at old spongebob cartoons and returning to the kitchen for more bowls of their individual cereal choices.

Nicole pulled out her phone as it buzzed, and began typing out a message, as small smile appearing on her face.

"Ugh. Okay I'm bored of Nickelodeon. Can we change it to Cartoon Network?" Waverly huffed, her hand already grabbing the remote.

"Yeah, sure, Waves. Change it to whatever you want," Nicole replied, now standing as she continued to text, "Anyway, I gotta go."

Waverly frowned up at her noticing her distraction, standing and then nodding, stretching her arms above her head and exposing her midriff as nonchalantly as possible to try and regain the taller woman's attention. She replied on auto-pilot, giving no thought to her words as all her attention was on trying to figure out if there was a subtle way to take her shirt off,

"Yeah, me too. I have a wedding to go to soon."

The ginger froze and a moment of silence passed between them as she looked up at her from her phone with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Babe, it's our wedding." Nicole reminded her, her eyes sparkling in adoration at her soon-to-be-wife stood, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Whaaat, uh, yeah I knew that Nicole, I was totally just testing you. Anyway, I'm getting married today... Oh my stars, Nicole, we're getting married! I mean, I knew I would get married someday but i had no Idea that life would just be this perfect, you know? That we'd wake up on the day of our wedding at getting hitched would just be this thing that just seems so normal to me and you because I love you and-" Before her rambling could continue, she felt a hand snake around her waist and pull her flush against a body. Nicole's, to be specific.

They both smiled into the kiss they then shared, Waverly unable to stop her hands from gliding upwards and joining behind Nicole's neck, pulling her forward. After a few too-short seconds, the redhead pulled away, but staying in the embrace with her eyes closed and her head resting against Waverly's.

"I love you too. And I can't wait to marry you." She breathed, and the smaller brunette could not stop her the mega-watt grin that broke out onto her face at the words, "But, seriously, babe, I do have to go otherwise were not gonna have enough time to get ready and I'll be late to the wedding."

They pulled apart reluctantly, just as the undeniable honk of Doll's big-ass truck sounded from outside. Soon Wynonna and Rosita would be here to help prepare Waverly for their big day, which is why both had agreed to wake up early get to in as much time as possible together before they would be separated until the afternoon (Waverly insisted on having the ceremony as the sunset).

"I'll see you in a few hours, almost-wife." Nicole left her with another single chaste kiss before slipping out the front door. Waverly watched from the doorstep, a giddy smile on her face as Nicole approached the truck.

"I love you, almost-wife!" Waverly called as she clambered in, and she could hear her laughter from the open window even after she drove away.

* * *

Wow this was really short... -insert Dick joke-

Send me prompts if you want to!


End file.
